doktorwhofandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lista odcinków serialu Doktor Who
__BEZSPISU__ Poniższa lista przedstawia odcinki brytyjskiego serialu Doktor Who produkcji BBC. Do 25 grudnia 2012 roku wyemitowano 790 pojedynczych odcinków (w tym jeden film telewizyjny), składających się na 230 historii. Oprócz tego wyemitowano cztery odcinki specjalne w celach charytatywnych, jeden odcinek specjalny dla festiwalu muzyki poważnej BBC Proms, jeden animowany serial, cztery webcasty (Death Comes to Time z siódmym Doktorem, Real Time z szóstym Doktorem, Scream of Shalka z alternatywnym dziewiątym Doktorem i remake niedokończonego odcinka Shada z ósmym Doktorem) oraz dwie krótkie scenki: A Fix with Sontarans dla programu dla dzieci Jim'll Fix It i interaktywny odcinek Attack of the Graske. Doktor Who ustanowił rekord świata w długości emisji i liczbie odcinków wśród seriali science-fiction . Wszystkie historie klasycznych serii poza Mission to the Unknown i odcinkiem specjalnym The Five Doctors składały się z kilku odcinków – od dwóch do dwunastu. O ile w tabelach nie podano inaczej, odcinki trwały 25 minut. Po wznowieniu serialu w 2005 roku producenci zdecydowali się zrezygnować z poprzedniego formatu. Nowe serie składają się z samodzielnych odcinków, sporadycznie łączonych wieloczęściowe historie (np. finały sezonów) i związanych wspólnymi wątkami fabularnymi. Jeżeli w tabeli nie podano inaczej, odcinki trwają 45 minut. Serie Pierwszy Doktor W postać pierwszego Doktora wcielił się William Hartnell. Sezon 1 (1963-64) Producentem pierwszego sezonu była Verity Lambert, która pełniła tę rolę aż do odcinka Mission to the Unknown. David Whitaker pracował jako script editor do The Dalek Invasion of Earth. Sezon 2 (1964-65) Dennis Spooner objął stanowisko Davida Whitakera jako script editora po The Dalek Invasion of Earth i pracował nad pozostałą częścią sezonu poza historią The Time Meddler, gdzie zastąpił go Donald Tosh. Sezon 3 (1965-66) John Wiles pracował jako producent przy odcinkach od The Myth Makers do The Ark, a następnie jego pozycję objął Innes Lloyd. Donald Tosh pełnił funkcję script editora do historii The Massacre of St Bartholomew’s Eve, podczas pracy nad którą został zastąpiony przez Gerry'ego Davisa. Sezon 4 (1966-67) Drugi Doktor W postać drugiego Doktora wcielił się Patrick Troughton. Sezon 4 (1966-67) ciąg dalszy Sezon 5 (1967-68) Peter Bryant zastąpił Lloyda na stanowisku producenta po The Enemy of the World i zajmował się produkcją wszystkich odcinków, aż do The War Games. Rolę script editora pierwszej historii, The Tomb of the Cybermen, pełnił Victor Pemberton, zastąpiony potem przez Bryanta, pracującego nad scenariuszami od The Abominable Snowmen do The Enemy of the World. Po nim funkcję przejął Derrick Sherwin. Sezon 6 (1968-69) Bryant i Sherwin zachowali swoje funkcje. Wyjątkiem była jedynie historia The War Games, wyprodukowana przez Sherwina i opracowana przez Terrance’a Dicksa, który pracował także nad The Invasion. Trzeci Doktor W postać trzeciego Doktora wcielił się Jon Pertwee. Sezon 7 (1970) Derrick Sherwin był producentem Spearhead from Space, a następnie został zastąpiony przez Barry’ego Lettsa, który wyprodukował wszystkie pozostałe odcinki z trzecim Doktorem. Terrance Dicks pozostał na stanowisku script editora również do końca 11 sezonu. Od odcinka Spearhead from Space serial kręcono w kolorze, jednak niektóre odcinki zachowały się tylko w wersji czarno-białej. Sezon 8 (1971) Sezon 9 (1972) Sezon 10 (1972-73) Sezon 11 (1973-74) Czwarty Doktor W postać czwartego Doktora wcielił się Tom Baker, który tym samym został najdłużej odgrywającym rolę Doktora aktorem . Sezon 12 (1974-75) Barry Letts pracował jako producent historii Robot, a następnie został zastąpiony przez Philipa Hinchcliffe’a. Rolę script editora pełnił Robert Holmes. Obaj mężczyźni pełnili swoje funkcje aż do rozpoczęcia sezonu 15. Sezon 13 (1975-76) Sezon 14 (1976-77) Sezon 15 (1977-78) Producentem został Graham Williams, który pracował na tym stanowisku aż do historii Shada z końca 17 sezonu. Po The Sun Makers funkcję script editora objął Anthony Read. Sezon 16 (1978-79) Sezon 16 był ostatnim, nad którym jako script editor pracował Anthony Read (z wyjątkiem odcinka The Armageddon Factor, gdzie funkcję tę pełnił Douglas Adams). Sezon 17 (1979-80) Funkcję producenta pełnił Graham Williams, a script editora Douglas Adams. Sezon 18 (1980-81) Sezon 18 był pierwszym wyprodukowanym przez Johna Nathan-Turnera, który pozostał na stanowisku producenta aż do przerwania serialu w 1989 roku. Script editorem został Christopher H. Bidmead. Piąty Doktor W postać piątego Doktora wcielił się Peter Davison. Sezon 19 (1982) Do The Visitation script editorem był Antony Root, który następnie został zastąpiony przez Erica Sawarda. Zmieniono częstotliwość emisji serialu – od 19 sezonu nadawano go dwa razy w tygodniu, w poniedziałki i wtorki, a nie jak poprzednio w soboty. Sezon 20 (1983) Odcinek specjalny (1983) Sezon 21 (1984) Szósty Doktor W postać szóstego Doktora wcielił się Colin Baker. Sezon 21 (1984) ciąg dalszy Sezon 22 (1985) Serial zaczęto ponownie emitować w soboty. Wszystkie odcinki trwają 45 minut, ale istnieją także ich 25-minutowe wersje. Sezon 23 (1986) Eric Saward pracował na stanowisku script editora do ósmego odcinka, a następnie zrezygnował, a John Nathan-Turner nieoficjalnie przejął jego stanowisko na resztę sezonu. Długość odcinków powróciła do 25 minut. Siódmy Doktor W postać siódmego Doktora wcielił się Sylvester McCoy. Sezon 24 (1987) Stanowisko script editora objął Andrew Cartmel i sprawował je aż do przerwania produkcji serialu w 1989 roku. Sezon 25 (1988-89) Sezon 26 (1989) Odcinek specjalny na 30-lecie serialu Specjalny odcinek, w którym spotykamy trzeciego, czwartego, piątego, szóstego i siódmego Doktora i 13 towarzyszy: Sarę Jane Smith, Susan Foreman, K-9, Ace, Mel Brush, Victorię, Liz Shawn, Leelę, Romanę, Nyssę, Peri Brown, Brigadiera Lethbridge-Stewarta i Kapitana Make Yatesa. Ósmy Doktor * W postać ósmego Doktora wcielił się Paul McGann. Film telewizyjny (1996) Dziewiąty Doktor W 2005 roku BBC, po trwającej 16 lat przerwie, ponownie rozpoczęło emisję serialu. W postać dziewiątego Doktora wcielił się Christopher Eccleston. Producentami wykonawczymi zostali Russell T. Davies, Julie Gardner i Mal Young, a producentem Phil Collinson. Odcinki nowych serii są produkowane w panoramicznym formacie 16:9, a ich długość wynosi zazwyczaj 45 minut. Po raz pierwszy od trzeciego sezonu (1965-66) każdemu odcinkowi nadano osobny tytuł, nawet jeżeli był częścią kilkuodcinkowej historii. Seria 1 (2005) Dziesiąty Doktor W postać dziesiątego Doktora wcielił się David Tennant. Mal Young zrezygnował z pozycji producenta wykonawczego. Odcinki specjalne (2005) Seria 2 (2006) Odcinki specjalne (2006) Seria 3 (2007) Odcinki specjalne (2007) Seria 4 (2008) Podczas filmowania czwartej serii producenci zdecydowali się na zmianę kolejności odcinków, jednak ich kody produkcji zostały zachowane. Miejscami zamieniono odcinki The Fires of Pompeii i Planet of the Ood oraz dwuodcinkową historię Moffata Silence in the Library/''Forest of the Dead'' i Midnight. Odcinki specjalne (2008-10) W związku z tym, że David Tennant od kwietnia 2008 gra tytułową rolę w sztuce Hamlet dla Royal Shakespeare Company, w roku 2009 wyemitowano tylko 4 odcinki specjalne oraz 1 serial animowany składający się z 7 odcinków. Jedenasty Doktor W postać jedenastego Doktora wcielił się Matt Smith, a w jego towarzyszkę Karen Gillan jako Amy Pond. Funkcję producenta wykonawczego pełni Steven Moffat. W szóstej serii Doktorowi razem z Amy towarzyszy Rory Williams, którego gra Arthur Darvill. Seria 5 (2010) Odcinki specjalne (2010-11) Seria 6 (2011) Odcinki specjalne (2011-12) Seria 7 (2012-13) Pierwsze sześć odcinków 7. serii zostało wyemitowanych pod koniec 2012 roku, natomiast emisja pozostałych rozpoczeła się 30 marca 2013 roku. Karen Gillan oraz Arthur Darvill opuścili serial w piątym odcinku nowej serii. W postać ich następczyni, Clary Oswin Oswald, wcieli się Jenna-Louise Coleman. Trzynasty odcinek tego sezonu zostanie napisany przez Neila GaimanaMore Details about Neil Gaiman's Brand New Doctor Who Episode. Odcinki specjalne (2013) Caroline Skinner zrezygnowała ze stanowiska producenta wykonawczego po zakończeniu 7. serii. Jej miejsce na czas odcinków specjalnych zajmie Faith PenhaleCaroline Skinner steps down as Executive Producer of Doctor Who. Odcinek specjalny na 50. rocznicę istnienia serialu zostanie napisany przez Stevena Moffata. Producent - Marcus Wilson - potwierdził, że będzie to "list miłosny dla fanów" i zostanie nakręcony w 3DBBC announces Doctor Who 3D special. Zdjęcia rozpoczną się w kwietniu 2013 roku, po ukończeniu prac nad filmem An Adventure in Space and Time autorstwa Marka Gatissa (również przygotowanego z okazji 50-lecia serialu)Doctor Who Magazine: numer 455. Na potrzeby odcinka do swoich ról Dziesiątego Doktora i Rose powrócą David Tennant i Billie Piper. W obsadzie znalazł się również John Hurt.Tennant & Piper are back for the 50th Planowany jest także odcinek świąteczny, do którego zdjęcia rozpoczną się, gdy tylko Matt Smith zakończy prace na planie filmu How To Catch A Monster. Seria 8 Zdjęcia do ósmego sezonu serialu rozpoczną się we wrześniu 2013 roku. Jenna-Louise Coleman i Matt Smith powrócą do swoich ról.Doctor Who: Jenna-Louise Coleman confirms her return for series eight. Inne historie Nadane w telewizji W ciągu całej historii serialu wyprodukowano kilka różnych odcinków specjalnych wyprodukowanych przez BBC. Zwykle są to skecze lub odcinki wyprodukowane na specjalne okazje. Dodatki do wydania DVD Webcasty